Fiol Vatten
Fiol Vatten is the only child of a Swedish Näck (father) and a water nymph (mother). He was born and raised most his life in Sweden. He is a roybel, as while he wouldn't mind following in his dad's footsteps, he is tone deaf and has great difficulty playing the violin. He is a shy, but highly elegant person. Character Personality Fiol is all about elegance and refinement. He is proud and considers himself an aristocrat (even if it may be less than true). His pride and confidence can sometimes come off as him being stuck up, which is somewhat true. Fiol can be very shy, and tends to seclude himself. He relies on Fritjof to pull him out of his shell around others. He loves to brag. Talking himself up makes him feel less small. He considers himself to be a bit of a disappointment, so he needs the boost. His big ego hides big insecurities. Fiol is incredibly sarcastic. Lots of remarks out of his mouth (or not) are either sarcasm or passive aggression. He has a snide comment to make about everything. He might not always voice them, but be aware, they are definitely there. Fiol loves to laugh. It takes a specific kind of humor, but once you've got him laughing, he can't stop. He can laugh for hours, until he literally can't breathe. And his laugh is spectacular. It has this special kind of energy that makes it contagious. And before you know it, no matter how dumb the thing, everyone will be laughing about it. It's kind of sad that it doesn't happen more often. Appearance Fiol has long, blonde, wavy hair. He has light green eyes. He has tanned skin and a toned body. He is approximately 5' 3" tall. He has an angular face, with a beauty mark on his left jaw line. Fairy tale – Swedish Näck How the Story Goes Read about it here How does Fiol come into it? Because Fiol was born male, he is meant to take over the role of his father and become a Näck, as only men can be one. Relationships Family Fiol is nervous around his father, as he is constantly tying to hide his tone deafness. His mother lives far away, as she and his father are divorced. Friends Fritjof Lockelse Fiol enjoys having someone around to keep him on his toes. He and Fritjof are like siblings, always together and happy when they are. Jäkel Förbanna He and Jäkel take mutual solidarity in having someone who understands their native language, as well as someone who is as boastful as the other. Cuilean Seilchidh He is mostly only friends with Cuilean through Fritjof. Pet Fiol has a goldfish named guld. He also (jokingly) considers Fritjof to be a pet. In his words, "I feed him, give him attention, and help him look presentable. He's pretty much like a pet." Romance Fiol has yet to find a partner as elegant as him. He does recognize Fritjof's constant flirting though, and can't help but play along every now and then. "Who knows, maybe we'd be a cute couple. Hex, we practically are already..." Outfit Basic Fiol wears a blue violet jacket over a white ruffled shirt with light blue sleeves and light blue pants. He wears calf high multi-tone brown leather boots. Often he can be seen with a flower crown. It's unsure who made it. Trivia * Fiol's name Means "Violin Water" in Swedish * Fiol's basic outfit was designed by a certain friend of his * Fiol has a Mirror Blog here. He uses it to spy on Fritjof, who doesn't know he has a page. * Fiol's Heritage Hall gift was a hand-made antique violin. He was less than pleased by it. * Read about he and Fritjof's adventures in Jag älskar dig Gallery Fiol Vatten.png|Fiol's Basic Outfit Category:Roybels Category:Males Category:Sleepysheepyzzz's OC Category:Swedish Tales Category:Asexual Category:Biromantic Category:Characters Category:Folktales